Long 'Fun' Class Trip
by KouMamoru
Summary: SUMMARY: After Reborn informs that Tsuna and his classmate gonna go on a trip to Italy, they roar in happiness, thinking of the rare chance to travel outside, well except for certain Vongola Decimo and his guardians. Will the trip gonna be fun like how the classmate predicted or is it gonna be bad? Find out in Long 'Fun' Class Trip to Italy.
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY: After Reborn informs that Tsuna and his classmate gonna go on a trip to Italy, they roar in happiness, thinking of the rare chance to travel outside, well except for certain Vongola Decimo and his guardians. Will the trip gonna be fun like how the classmate predicted or is it gonna be bad? Find out in Long 'Fun' Classroom Trip to Italy.**

 **p/s:Enjoy. KHR don't belong to me.**

Timoteo is currently looking at the picture and reports that Reborn sends him every month about Tsuna's progress. He slightly smiles looking at Tsuna's different expression.

Then, he scanning the reports that Reborn sends to him. At the first half, he would slightly chuckles and continues to read. His guardians who present at that time only smiles slightly, listening to their boss laughter.

But, at the lower half of the report, suddenly Timoteo's expression changes from happy one to scowling one. Now, the guardians' interest perks up about Timoteo's sudden change.

"Coyote, connect me to Reborn," order Timoteo and Coyote immediately get it done. Timoteo waits for Reborn to pick up on the other side.

"Ciaossu,"

"Ciao, Reborn. It's me,Timoteo,"

"Yes. What do you want, Nono?" ask Reborn smirking on the other side. Timoteo picks up the report and reads it once again

"I'm finishes reading your report. Tsuna-kun is being bullied?" ask Timoteo to confirm the news.

"Yeah. Even though i teach him a lot of self-defence, he still is a target of those bullies. He should at least punishes them once for belittle him," grunts Reborn in annoyance.

"If Tsuna-kun didn't want to punish them, why don't we punish them? What do you think, Reborn?" said Timoteo smirking. The guardians flinch seeing those smirk and evil glint on the old man's eyes.

"Now, you got me, Nono. What is your plan?" ask Reborn smirking. He listens to Timoteo's plan and he couldn't help and chuckles darkly. _'From now on, the bullies should know that they should never mess with Tsuna,'_ said Reborn while smirking, hanging up his phone. He hopping out from Tsuna's room and heading to the Namimori School.

/

"How could you make a mistake on this simple question, Tsuna?" yells Nezu-sensei in anger. Tsuna only bows his head in shame.

"I'm sorry," said Tsuna timidly.

"Huh! What can I expect from this Dame- Tsuna? Once an idiot will be forever an idiot," said Nezu-sensei cause the whole class to laugh at Tsuna, except for Gokudera, Yamamoto and Kyoko.

"Bastard, how dare you insult Juudaime. I'll kill you instantly," exclaims Gokudera, taking out his dynamite.

"Hahaha, you shouldn't call people an idiot, Nezu-sensei," said Yamamoto, hardens his voice on the last part, even holding up his katana. Even though he is smiling his usual smile, his eyes is serious that cause the whole class including Nezu-sensei to shut up.

Suddenly, the classroom door opens and reveals Reborn in his Reboyama-sensei's costume. He slowly steps inside the class and hops on the teacher's table. He silently communicating eye-to-eye with Yamamoto and Gokudera. Both of them smirks and keeps their weapon and finally sit down. Tsuna looks confusedly at both of his friend.

"Reboyama-sensei, it's an honour to meet you. Do you want something with my class?" said Nezu-sensei in awe, watching the person he respects the most currently standing in front of him.

"Nothing, Nezu-sensei. I just come here for a short time to deliver a message from my friend," said Reborn, looking at Tsuna who avoiding looking at him.

"What is the message,sensei?" ask Nezu-sensei.

"Your class, 2-A has been selected to go on a trip to Italy next week. And it is free of charge. _**Everything**_ will be take care by my friend," said Reborn causing the class to roar in happiness. Well except for those best friend trio.

Those three expressions are different from each other. Or should I say, both of them is in similar expression but the other one is in horror

' _What?! Trip to Italy?!'_ exclaims Tsuna in his heart. He could faint anytime now.

Meanwhile, for the Yamamoto and Gokudera, their smirk only intensified. This whole class trip gonna be a very looonggg fun class trip.

Meanwhile, for the certain prefect, pineapple-hair duo, boxing maniac hangs up their phone. They chuckles (well, smirk for the prefect) for the recent news they has been informed.

' _Now, they gonna get it. This is the time for sweet revenge,'_ that is what Vongola Decimo guardians thinking about at that time.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **NOW! MY IDEA BATTERY HAS K.O. I NEED TO RECHARGE IT BACK. SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

 **p/s tell me what you think of this story**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

khr dont belong to me

p/s: this is what my head can think of right now...hope you're satisfied with it...

"Your class, 2-A has been selected to go on a trip to Italy next week. And it is free of charge. Everything will be take care by my friend," said Reborn causing the class to roar in happiness.

"Now let's get to the preparation. First, you have to hand out your ID for me to take care of your passport. Second..." now his original spot is empty. The student are dumbfound when they see the small teacher, gone missing in a split second. Some of the students saw a blur of brown head crossing in front of the talking teacher before he is gone.

/

"How dare you interrupt my speech, Dame-Tsuna?" said Reborn, pointing the gun to Tsuna. He glared at Tsuna. Tsuna for once, didn't freak out.

"Why are you doing this, Reborn?" yells Tsuna, trying to make Reborn see his point in this matter.

"Well, don't look at me. It is all Nono's idea," said Reborn.

"No. I don't believe you. It is probably one of your schemes. I don't believe Grandpa would do something like this. He is kind," said Tsuna trying to be serious but typical Reborn, he just ignores Tsuna.

"It is up to you whether to believe me or not," said Reborn start to walk to Tsuna's classroom once again. When he sense that Tsuna didn't follows him, he smirk thinking of Tsuna's last word.

 _'Idiot Tsuna, you just sees Nono's mask all this time. If you knew the true him, he is more sadistic than I am,"_

/

"Now, where were we? Oh, you will be staying there for 3 days 2 nights at my friend's mansion. He wants to know you all better. Make sure you bringing appropriate attire cause you gonna have fun staying there" said Reborn, eyeing every single one of Tsuna's classmate. Every single one of them will get the punishment for punishing his sweet Dame- Tsuna.

/

The best friend trio currently on their way heads home. Reborn didn't tag along because he needs to discuss something with certain prefect. Tsuna unusually quiet that day. Gokudera and Yamamoto both feel uneasy with Tsuna's silence today.

"What's wrong, Juudaime? You're unusually quiet today," asks Gokudera worriedly.

"Ah, I'm sorry Gokudera-kun. I'm just thinking about the class trip," said Tsuna.

"What's about it, Tsuna? We're gonna have a vacation," Yamamoto pats Tsuna's shoulder.

"Well, I don't want anyone to know about that Family," said Tsuna slowly.

"Don't worry Tsuna. It gonna be fun," said both Yamamoto and Gokudera. Deep inside their heart _'It gonna be fun for us, of course,'_

/

"Now, I gonna collect your ID for Reboyama-sensei to make your passport," said the class rep while going from table to table to collect the ID card of the classmate.

"Give me yours, Dame-Tsuna," said the class rep harshly. His face didn't show kindness on it.

"A-ano, I already have my passport," said Tsuna timidly. Suddenly one of his bullies rose up from his chair.

"What? Dame-Tsuna already has a passport. Have someone useless as you ever travel outside from Namimori or even worse under your mother's armpit. Because the world didn't want a useless boy like you," insult the bully. Now, the temperature of the classroom has drop drastically because of certain guardians' anger. Some of the classmates could feel the chill. Kyoko, also feeling angry, rise up to argue with that worst bully.

"Well, of course Tsuna-kun has one. His father is an Italian, so sometimes he travels to see him," argue Kyoko. The bully silenced for a while before he smirk playfully.

"Oh, so Dame-Tsuna also has a father? I thought he just UNWANTED child that his mother picks from the street," insult the bully more or his real name Kei Kiramashi.

"Oi, that's just harsh," argue Hana, glaring at Kei.

Reborn brokes the walkie talkie that connected to hidden microphone he hides at the class, in pieces when he hears the insult Kei throws to Tsuna. No one is allowed to insult Tsuna except Reborn. Oh, Kei just passing the safe line. He really gonna get it as soon as the trip starts.

Suddenly, another walkie talkie connected to the guardians receiving message from another end. He picks up and brings it near to his ear.

"I don't care what you're going to say, kid, but I want to beat that Kei right now until his own mother couldn't recognize her own son," said Yamamoto in , that's the first time he heard Yamamoto's new tone.

"Well, wait. Let him enjoy for a moment. As soon as the trips start, he wouldn't get a free chance like this ever again. As soon as the trips start, his corpse is the one will be send home after 3 days," said Reborn and he gets a replied of a dark chuckle from another end.

/

Nono currently orders his subordinate to go find stuff for the preparation to celebrate Tsuna and his classmate's arrival. They're gonna get the right punishment for what they have done to Tsuna. He gonna turns this fun class trip to one of hell class trip that the bullies ever experience.

"The kind Nono is no more," whisper the maid to her friends.

 **In the vongola ring...**

"Whoa, who knows Nono could become scary like that, right Giotto?" ask G, looking at Giotto. The other guardians also turns to look at their boss when he giving no answer.  
Then, they see Giotto squatting while holding his chuckles. It is not a happy chuckles, it was more a scary one. The dark aura surrounding him causes the guardians to flinch a bit. Well, even though Giotto is one of composed man, when he is in bad mood, he could become scarier than the demon itself.

"Good job, Nono. They will sure get their punishment. How dare bully my cute sweet grandson," said Giotto darkly that cause the guardians to back away a little. Now, they fears what are going to happen to the poor classmate because Kuro-Giotto* is emerged once again from his deep sleep.

 **p/s: i currently don't have any idea what the punishment are.. i was thinking one punishment every day and right now, i could only think of haunted house... can you help me, giving me idea what the punishment is?**

 ***Kuro-Giotto= black Giotto**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: One done, more to come…**

 **KHR DON'T BELONG TO ME**

 **A/N: Wow, I'm receiving so many responses from you. Arigatou to all, your ideas are all fantastic, marvelous even make myself hard to choose them.**

 **Wattpad: ElleneDea27, CutiePoplar, 21penmanships, Hikari_Hajime, AboveClouds, 1827-lover-4-ever**

 **Fanfiction:- Arina, XD, Guest, Lamia, AnimeLover , tofldh, SeventhAssasin, Shiki,**

 **Thank you for your response and ideas. I am crying right now, seeing how you all willing to help me. I appreciate it.**

Tsuna grunts in annoyance when Reborn forces him to pack his stuff for the trip. He knows Reborn up to something very bad. How he knows it? His intuition tells him. He will try to be alert with Reborn's behavior during this trip. It is already past 10 o'clock and Tsuna starts to settle himself on his bed. Slowly, he drifts to dreamland. Reborn wakes up before hops to the ground.

Reborn steps out from the bedroom and made his way to the kitchen, to get something to drink. He almost reaches the kitchen when he sees the light still on. He arches one of his eyebrows before steps inside the kitchen, only to see Nana currently sipping hot milk.

"Ah, Reborn-chan," greets Nana once she sees Reborn, opening the fridge door before taking out mineral water. Then he hops and settles himself on the dining table.

"Not sleeping yet,Mama?" asks Reborn, pouring the mineral water to the glass before drinking it.

"On my way. Tsuna told me that his class will be having a class trip to Italy tomorrow," said Nana, looking at Reborn.

"Would you mind if I make a breakfast for all of you tomorrow?" ask Nana while smiling at Reborn. Reborn looks at her. Somehow, his intuition telling him that Nana's smile right now is not her usual loving smile. This is more like a smile of demon-disguise-in-human mask, right now. He knows now, Nana also wants to participate in this 'sweet revenge' plan of his.

"Of course I don't mind, Mama. I bet Tsuna's classmate gonna 'enjoy' your homemade bento," said Reborn, hiding his smirk.

"Of course, they will," said Nana.

/

Today is the day of the trip. Tsuna put on his cloth. Somehow, they're allow to wear their casual clothing. Like usual, Tsuna wears his blue sky hoodie, white undershirt and denim pants. He walks to the kitchen to enjoy his breakfast. As soon as he enters the kitchen, his eyes almost pop out from the sockets cause the amount of bento box his mother preparing.

"Ohayou,Tsu-kun," greets Nana,finally notices Tsuna's presence. She placing his breakfast on the table but he didn't move from his spot, standing at the entrance while gapping his mouth like a fish out of water.

"Tsu-kun?" asks Nana, tilted her head sideways.

"Kaa-san, why are you making a whole lot of bento?" ask Tsuna, pointing at the bento box.

"Arra, you having a class trip today, right? I'm just doing this as a favor to your classmate," said Nana. Suddenly, they heard a knock from the outside. Tsuna opens it only to see Gokudera, Ryohei, Kyoko and Yamamoto.

He blushes seeing Kyoko's cute cloth. She is currently wearing a 3/4 black jeans and _pink_ _baby doll chiffon frill blouse with lace trim._

 _"We better get going quickly, Tsuna-kun. Or the bus gonna leaves us," said Kyoko._

 _Suddenly, Nana appears with the bento on her hand. She gives a tall cloth-wrapped bento to Tsuna which have 10 bento box, Yamamoto and Ryohei are holding a tall-one same as Tsuna, each._

"The one that Yamamoto and Sasagawa holding is for your classmate. While the one you hold is for you and your friends, Tsuna. Don't get it mixed up, okay?" said Nana. Being an obedient son, Tsuna only nods in agreement.

Then, they start to go to school. Tsuna hopes that this is just one normal class trip.

/

If Tsuna didn't tightly hold the bento, he will instantly drop the bento when he sees the bus parking in front of the school gate. Actually the bus didn't actually shock him. What shock him the most is the emblem of a clam that he knows so much on the bus' body?

"You're late, Dame-Tsuna," exclaims Kei in ager.

"Oh look, what did he bring? A lot of bento that could feed off the whole army," said Kirito, Kei's acquaintance in bullying Tsuna.

"My Kaa-san prepares it for all of you," said Tsuna. Kei and Kirito scoffed.

"Well, we don't need it. We already bring our snack," Kirito shows his bag full of snacks.

"I conspicated these," said Reborn, swiftly taking Kirito's bag. Kirito is shocked to see his bag of snack already gone. Unwillingly, he takes the bento. Later on, the whole class takes it.

"Herbivores get up the bus quickly before I'll bite you all to death," said Hibari, appearing out of nowhere. This causes the students to get into the bus, hurriedly. After all the students get on the bus, Hibari also enters and takes his seat beside Tsuna on the front row.

"Why does Hibari-san, Ryohei-senpai and that man who looks like Chrome, joining us on this trip? Isn't it suppose to be class 2-A trips," whisper one girl to her friends.

"Of course, we have to come. Both me and Mukuro has to protect Kyoko and Chrome from danger. Hibari comes so you don't do anything that could tarnish Nami-chuu's name," said Ryohei when he himself hears the question.

/

They arrive at the airport and after getting their passport checked, they board to the plane. It is almost afternoon and they decide to eat the bento Nana prepared. They know Nana is popular with her delicious cooking. They just can't wait to devour the delicious-looking bento.

They all are eating the bento, commenting how delicious it is. After a while, their faces turn reddish before they quickly gulp the water in oneshot. Some of them starts running to the bathroom couldn't hold the spiciness of the food and one of them is Kei.

Yamamoto decides this is the times sticking out his legs since his sitting on the chair at the aisle side. The outcome is as expected when Kei trips on it and fall flat on his face. He raise up and glares at Yamamoto and Yamamoto just shrugs his shoulder while smiling.

"Oh my. I'm sorry for that, I have rather long legs," said Yamamoto. Kei hurriedly get up and go to bathroom, when he sees the glare of Hibari, directed at him. Yamamoto smirks, he hi-five with Gokudera who sit beside him. FIRST STAGE HAS JUST BEGUN.

Reborn go to inspect the bento and smell it before he quickly drew back his head when he sniffs the scent of hot pepper and wasabi in it. He wonders how many tons of pepper Mama put on her cooking for the classmate.

Reborn tips his fedora to hide his amused smirk. He was planning to start the punishment when they arrive to Italy but who knows that Nana is the one to start it first. One down, more to come.

/

Nana humming her favorite song while chopping the onion. She looks at the clock before smiling devilishly. The classmates probably have already eat the bento and get the taste of the hot pepper and wasabi she put in it. Of course, she did a different one for Tsuna and his friends. Then, she starts to humming again, but this time in cheerful way.

"Don't think you can get off after bullying my Tsu-kun. I wasn't nicknamed Black Iron Bar Nana for nothing, you know?"said Nana to no one.

To be continued…

 **A/N: is it to your liking? I currently make a plot for all of your punishment's suggestion. Maybe, your suggestion will appear in the next chapter. Wait and see, ne . ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: welcome to our world**

 **KHR DON'T BELONG TO ME... I JUST ONE OF THIS ANIME'S FANS**

 **A/N: THIS STORY IS BETA BY THE AWESOME THELIRDOFGAMES :-D**

 **THANKS TO THOSE WHO GIVE ME THEIR SUPPORT ^_^**

Vongola Nono, Byakuran, Varia and Arcobaleno were having a meeting concerning Tsuna's class trip. Meeting about what they were going to do to the bullies to teach them a lesson to never mess with Tsuna again. But, at the time, they all were startled by a pillar of Sky Flame appearing and as soon as the flame disappeared, Primo was standing in its place.

"Nice seeing you, Primo," Nono greeted the spirit. Giotto turned his head and nodded.

"So, you're planning to teach a lesson to Decimo's bullies, so that they never bully him again?" asked Giotto, looking at everyone present there.

"Yeah. We're not gonna stop even if you're the one stopping us," said Lal bravely. Giotto diverted his eyes to look at her.

"Stop you? Oh no! I'm not going to stop you," said Giotto with an amused smirk that caught everyone attention.

"Even I have my own plan," said Giotto, his smirk turning dangerous. Nono rested his chin on his clenched hand on the table while smiling dangerously. Giotto was known as one of the best battle planners during his time.

"What's your plan, Primo?" asked Nono.

"First, if you want to enjoy torturing the bullies, you must separate Tsunayoshi from his classmates," said Giotto.

"As in divide them into small groups?" asked Byakuran. Giotto nodded.

"But, make sure that Tsunayoshi doesn't stay in one group with his Guardians. I bet they also want to enjoy, giving those bullies their revenge," said Giotto.

"Did you hear that, Reborn?" said Nono to the phone.

/

Reborn, who at that time was joining the meeting through a phone line, chuckled a bit.

"Oh, I heard it loud and clear, Nono," said Reborn, hanging up the phone line. Suddenly, Reborn walked to the front before clapping his hands to catch everyone's attention.

"Alright, we're gonna reach Italy in one hour time. Now, I'm going to split you into small groups," said Reborn that caused the classmate to mutter with their friends. Reborn announced their names and their groups.

"And finally this name belongs to the last group. Sasagawa Kyoko, Kurokawa Hana, Chrome Dokuro and Tsunayoshi Sawada," said Reborn, finalizing his speech.

'I'm gonna stay in one group with Kyoko-chan,' whispered Tsuna in his head.

"Now, assemble into your groups. During this trip, make sure you stay with your group," said Reborn. The students only nodded in agreement before slowly assembling into their groups.

/

"Now, we're gonna talk about who's going to welcome them when they arrive to the airport," said Giotto.

"Can you two do it, Mare boy and Enma?" asked Giotto to the two teens present.

"Yeah, I'm gonna see Tsu-chan," cheered Byakuran with sing-song voice.

"I'll t-try t-to do it r-right," stuttered Enma still with his timid personality.

"Okay, now let's move Enma-kun. I can't wait to see Tsu-chan," said Byakuran, dragging Enma out of the room.

"W-wait, Byakuran-san," stuttered Enma but was ignored by Byakuran. Shimon's guardians decided to follow their Boss.

/

Tsuna and his classmates finally arrived to Italy. They soon stepped out at the arrival hall door while looking around the huge airport.

"TSU-CHAN!" suddenly someone with spiky white hair pounced on Tsuna and caused Tsuna to step backwards because of the force.

"Byakuran!" said Tsuna in alert voice.

"Oi, get off from Juudaime," yelled Gokudera out of frustration.

"No! You're just jealous that I'm acting all lovey-dovey with Tsu-chan," said Byakuran, tightening his hug to Tsuna's small body.

"Byakuran, c-can't breathe," said Tsuna in struggle voice. Byakuran immediately released his hug.

"Hahaha, sorry about that," said Byakuran rummaging his hair, making it messier than it used to be.

"Oh, Enma-kun and his guardians are also here. He really wanted to see you," said Byakuran. He could see the happy look on Tsuna's eyes. He must have missed his best friend.

Tsuna, with the thought to see Enma once again, rushed to the exit door. His guardians also followed him to meet with Enma's guardians.

"Oi, Sawada, wait for us," said Hana, walking with Kyoko and Chrome.

Byakuran looked at the classmates before showing off his childish smile that caught most of the girls hearts.

"You all must be Tsu-chan's classmates," said Byakuran still having this happy aura around him. The classmates nodded.

"So, all of you, must at least once, have bullied Tsu-chan?" asked Byakuran, suddenly his happy aura replaced with angry aura. Despite that, he still maintained his sweet face and smile.

"Welcome to Italy and…Welcome to our world," said Byakuran venomously the last part that caused the classmates to tremble in fear.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

 **-Yay! A shoutout from the beta!  
The story is taking a dangerous turn soon the shall pay for what dey did!  
Kufufufu.  
-TheLirdOfGames**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: CRAZY CONTROL ROOM  
**

 **KHR DON'T BELONG TO ME... I JUST ONE OF THIS ANIME'S FANS**

 **A/N: THIS STORY IS BETA BY THE AWESOME THELIRDOFGAMES :-D**

 **THANKS TO THOSE WHO GIVE ME THEIR SUPPORT ^_^**

* * *

The students could only gape in awe when their bus entered the castle-like mansion. They wondered if they were gonna meet nobels while on this trip. Tsuna, on the other hand, fidgeted in his seat. He really hoped that no one in his class would find out the truth about him. He just hoped that Timoteo didn't break the secret.

"Welcome to Vongola Mansion," said Byakuran, when all of them already gathered at the wide grassland which was probably a Vongola Garden.

"Are you sure this is what you call a mansion? Well, it looks like a castle to me," said Hana, with her hands crossed on her chest.

"I'm very sure, well this is just a little of the Vongola's fortune, not even one-tenth worth," said Byakuran. When he saw the Varia stepping out of the main door followed by Nono, he stepped aside.

"Welcome, young ones. I hope you enjoy your stay here, even if it will be just for a few days," said Nono when he arrived in front of the group. Tsuna sighed in relief when Nono didn't say anything suspicious. He just acted like the gentle boss he used to be.

Well, what Tsuna didn't know, was that Timoteo was currently holding himself back. It was just a façade so that Tsuna didn't suspect anything. If everything were to get exposed here, what was the point of further revenge plans that they discussed a few hours ago.

"I bet you all don't know how to converse in Italian, right? If it's true then you're gonna have a huge problem around here, because most of Italian don't understand Japanese. But, worry not. This is my family who understand Japanese. They will be your tour guides," said Nono, smiling while the students turned their heads to look at the Varia. For once, especially Kei and Kirito, their hearts wished to never be paired up with the scary scarred face man.

/

What both of the bullies feared the most has become a reality. It is to end up with their group to get paired up with Xanxus and Leviathan. Two people who don't like to smile much and they're giving off aura "don't come near us, if you don't want to die", especially from Xanxus.

Xanxus, himself was forced by his foster father to join, this whole revenge class trip thing. If not, his allowance on beef and meat supplies was going be cut down. And he is not gonna sit and eat veggies. That's not his thing.

After lunch, Reborn told them today's first place was going to be an amusement park. The moment they stepped inside they could only gape in surprise when they saw the amusement park. It's 10 times bigger than Japanese ones. There were a lot of rides and fun games and they couldn't wait to try them all. But, they didn't know that this was aVongola-style amusement park. And Vongola-style is not the one with fun rides only, but also the weird ones.

/

"Mou, where is Bakadera? He told me to come here," yelled Lambo in frustration. He had to wait for 30 minutes doing nothing and now he's bored.

"He'll probably be here in a moment, Lambo," said Fuuta trying to calm down the cow boy.

"Lambo can't wait anymore. Lambo will explore," said Lambo leaving his spot.

"Lambo, wait!" exclaimed Fuuta trying to catch up with Lambo.

"Huh?" Tsuna turned his head to look around when he heard a familiar voice.

"What's wrong, Tsuna-kun?" asked Enma. Fortunately for him, he was paired up with Tsuna and his group.

"I thought I heard Lambo's and Fuuta's voices. Nevermind, it's probably just my imagination," said Tsuna and started to join the girls in playing whack-a-mole.

Lambo continued to walk around until he saw a blonde man gesturing at him to come closer. He and Fuuta decided to check it out.

"Gupyaa, a ghost!" exclaimed Lambo in surprise when he saw the man was Giotto.

"Do you want to play exciting games?" said Giotto, taking the boys to enter a room. Both of them nodded in eagerness.

"You see, this is a room where you can control everything and it will be a lot of fun. Do what you want in this room, ne?" said Giotto before disappearing.

"Lambo doesn't get it, but Lambo will play," said Lambo as he started to push various buttons and certain levers. Fuuta only sweat dropped, he never thought it was gonna be like this.

/

Kei, Kirito and four other girls were crying their heads off on the roller coaster that looked exciting. Rather than saying it's exciting, it is the most horrifying ride they ever rode. Just one last loop, then they were gonna stop and the first thing they will be searching for will be a dustbin.

But, the roller-coaster continued to speed off even when they passed the starting point. The worker in charge just waved goodbye at them, didn't panic when the ride went all crazy.

"Xanxus-san, help us!" cried one of the girls asking for help from Xanxus who was riding the ride with them.

"Be quiet, trash. I can't sleep," said Xanxus, resting his head on the head-rest.

"Somebody, help us!"

"That idiot cow did a good job," Reborn smirked when he saw how horrified Kei and Kirito looked like through his binoculars

* * *

 **A/N: I'M SO SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER IS NOT TO YOUR LIKING... I CURRENTLY SUFFERED WRITER'S BLOCK DESPITE ALL THE IDEA YOU GIVE IT TO ME TT_TT  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6: OMAKE**

 **KHR DONT BELONG TO ME**

 **WARNING: GRAMMAR MISTAKE**

* * *

After Reborn finally assembled the class into small group just like how Primo wanted, Ryohei slowly approached Reborn who currently talking on his phone.

"Ne, Pao-Pao sensei. What if Tsuna know about the purpose behind this whole class trip?" asked Ryohei curiously. His question somehow cause the guardians and Reborn to widen their eyes in realization. A gasp could be heard from the phone line.

Why are they so stupid? Why didn't they think about the consequences they will face if Tsuna found out about their plan of revenge? They instantly paled about the thought of Tsuna discovered their secret and it will definitely not gonna turn out okay.

Suddenly, Yamamoto patted on Ryohei's shoulder. Ryohei turned his head and looked at Yamamoto who having nervous smile while sweating.

"You know, Senpai, it is better if Tsuna didn't know about the purpose until we reached Namimori once again," said Yamamoto while laughing nervously.

Ryohei nodded and the rest who know the secret behind this whole class trip swore that Tsuna will never found out anything behind this trip. If not, they really have to prepare their grave in advance.

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **A/N: NEXT CHAPTER PROBABLY BE POSTED TOMORROW BECAUSE I'M VERY LAZY RIGHT NOW... IF YOU ARE LUCKY I POSTED TWO CHAPTER TOMORROW... I OFTEN UPDATED ON MY WATTPAD FIRST BEFORE FFN**


	7. Chapter 7

**KHR DONT BELONG TO ME**

 **WARNING: GRAMMAR MISTAKE**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 7: 'FISH' BUTTON**

 **HINT**

 _ **"CONVERSATION IN ITALIAN"**_

 _"INNER VOICE"_ **  
**

/

"Wow, look everyone. There is a waterpark inside this amusement park," said one of the girls, her eyes twinkling with happiness.

"Let's get in," cheered another girl, quickly go to search for a changing room. Once they found it, they immediately changed into their swimsuit/bikini. The older man only drooled looking at their voluptuous body. Seeing the expensive item some of the men wearing, they started their flirting.

"Vooiii, get in the pool if you really want to play. Don't be a bitch and flirt with those men," shouted Squalo, scowling at the girl.

 _ **"Oi, that's harsh words you got there,"**_ shouted one of the men. The other men could only sweatdropped watching that man idiocy. He didn't know who he dealing with.

"Huh?" threatened Squalo glaring at that man.

 _'If you dare to interrupt furthermore, I'll kill you,'_ somehow he given hidden message through his glare to that man. That man can only shudders in fear.

 _ **"Idiot!"**_ another man knocked the man on the head.

 ** _"What was that for?"_** shouted that man in anger while rubbing his sore head.

 _ **"Didn't you know him? He is one of the Varia's, Vongola's independent assassin,"**_ said another man in Italian only caused the girl to look at them confusedly. Hearing the Varia and Vongola name caused that man to pale in fear, he quickly bowed in apology before running away.

"You better followed Squ-chan order, girls," said Lussuria, getting himself on the water bouy. The girl grunted in annoyance before getting in the pool.

Squalo giving an eye signal to Lussuria to make that second plan to work. Lussuria nodded before getting close to the girls.

"Kyaa, what're you doing?" shouted the girls in surprise when they realize Lussuria who was behind them.

"Hahaha, nothing," Lussuria patted on his shoulder and then he moved back to his bouy. Unbeknownst to the girl, he just giving off a scent that will attract a predator that will soon appears.

/

"Futa, join Lambo," said Lambo keep pushing on the button that seemed to increase certain coaster speed.

"But, if Tsuna-nii find out, he gonna be mad," said Futa in fear.

"Join me, Futa," plead Lambo. Futa sighed before move closer to the control panel, looking at various buttons he never knows what the use for.

"Which button do you want me to push?"

"Why don't we try the button that has fish printed on it?"

"What'll it do?"

"Don't know. It is probably will cause the rain of fish came out and fed to penguin and seal," said Lambo. With that in mind, Futa pushed down the button. In his mind, he could imagined a lot of penguin dancing while celebrating that there will be a lot of fish to be eat.

But, little did they know that how wrong they were.

 **TO BE CONTINUE...**


	8. Chapter 8

**KHR DONT BELONG TO ME**

 **WARNING: GRAMMAR MISTAKE**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 8**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KHR...**

 **/**

Lussuria looked on his watch and saw it almost 6. Now, they're on their way to go back to the house. Four hours in the amusement park feel like a minute. Now, he knows what kids always feel when the parent decided to go home when they came to the amusement park. Sure, you didn't feel time flies when you had so much fun in the amusement park. He looked back and saw how the classmates still tremble in fright. This is probably their worst class-trip ever.

He turned to look at Xanxus who currently arguing with Levi and Squalo. But, behind those eyes he can see the same amusement played in their eyes. Well, they already get their revenge. But this is not the end because those who lined to get their revenge already prepared their plan.

He can still remembers how frightened the student look like when they see their days in amusement park isn't the same with normal amusement park out there.

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 ** _"It is late. Do you think they push it yet?" asked Squalo in irritation. It almost ten minutes but there is no signal to show that they pushed the button yet._**

 ** _"Be patient, Squ-chan. They're kids we're talking about," said Lussuria, paddling his boy approaching Squalo. Just after he said that, the red signal lamp is turned on._**

 ** _"Ah, there. They did press it," said Lussuria._**

 ** _"Let have some fun," smirked Squalo, entering the pool. Lussuria sighed._**

 ** _"In the end, Luss-Mama have to do all the work," grumbled Lussuria before clearing his throat and preparing to shout, "Girls, you better take refuge," shouted him to the girls who happily playing in the water._**

 ** _"Tch, what that old guy wants?" protested one of the girls._**

 ** _"Hey, he is not a guy. He is an okama," whispered another girl. The girl started laughing when they realized it too._**

 ** _"Everyone, look! A cute dolphin," said the girl when he realized a dolphin nudged her back. She turned and rubbed on the dolphin's melon (A/N: I SEARCHED FOR ITS ANATOMY... IT IS HIS HEAD I THINK)_**

 ** _"I wouldn't do that if I were you," whispered Lussuria. Just right on the cue, the dolphin started turning aggressive and chased those girls._**

 ** _The scream of the girl get louder and Lussuria wondered why. He squinted his eyes and realized there is a second dorsal fin beside the dolphin's dorsal fin. Then he heard a whistle beside him and turned to see Squalo was there._**

 ** _"You released Alo*?" asked Lussuria._**

 ** _"Just to accompany Delfi**. And this is a part of the plan," said Squalo, tossing the familiar small-sized box on his hand. Then, they relaxed and see how the girls tried to avoid from being those two carnivores lunch._**

 ** _"Help us, Lussuria-san, Squalo-san," cried the girls, currently hanging on the pole. They screamed ever loudly when the fish jumped and almost eat their feet._**

 ** _At first they really want to watch the rare amusement even longer. But, when they heard Tsuna's voice who approaching them, they quickly get in the water. The girls screamed when the fish headed toward both Lussuria and Squalo. But, both fish avoid from hitting the Varia in time and go forward._**

 ** _The girl's eyes almost bulged out their socket when they saw both fish headed toward Tsuna, who sit at the pavement. What even more surprising is the fish were whipping their tail and even stick out their tongue like a dog when Tsuna rubbed them._**

 ** _"Delfi, Alo, it is nice to see you both," said Tsuna._**

 ** _"Tsu-chan, what're you doing here?" asked Lussuria. He hoped that the boy didn't stay any longer. If not, this will be bad because who knows what punishment they could get from the dead ancestor who came out from the rings just to plot on this revenge plan._**

 ** _"Oh, nothing. I'm not gonna stay long. I just came here when I see Delfi and Alo," said Tsuna, playing with those fish._**

 ** _"Where's the rest of your group? You supposed to be with them," scowled Squalo that cause Tsuna to shriek in fear._**

 ** _"N-nothing. T-they just go to the t-toilet," stuttered Tsuna. To avoid contact with Squalo's angry eyes, he looked up and saw the girls hanging there, on the pole._**

 ** _"What're you guys doing up there?" asked Tsuna confusedly._**

 ** _"The fish tried to e-," cried the girl but Squalo quickly cut her off._**

 ** _"VOIIII, CAN'T YOU SEE US TRYING TO PRACTICE WATER GYMNASTICS HERE?" yelled Squalo loudly that frightened almost all the visitors presented there. But a certain Varia boss grumbled in anger about certain trash's loud voice disturbing his sleep._**

 ** _"Water gymnastics?"_**

 ** _"Yeah, water gymnastics. Got any problem with that? If don't, then leave. Don't you see that you disturbing those girls' concentration, trash?" exclaimed Squalo. Tsuna sighed and decided to head back because he didn't want to argue anymore. He waved goodbye at those fish before heading back to where his friends is._**

 ** _Can't hold it much longer, the girls' hand slipped one by one and off they down to the pool. The fish started headed toward the frightened girls. The girls could only wait for their death if not what they thought angel voice saved them from those fish._**

 ** _"Delfi, Alo," shouted Squalo and both fish stopped their action. Squalo swim an approached them, followed by Lussuria. He grabbed the cheek of the girls' leader._**

 ** _"We know what you did to Tsuna two year ago, during his sixth grade. You asked for the teacher to fail Tsuna in every subject so he gets depressed and so that he can't finish his summer work. He may forget and forgive you about it, but we will never forget and never will we forgive you. Engraved that in your stupid mind," said Squalo, pushed the girl backward. Just when Lussuria and Squalo get off the pool, Lussuria turned back and turned to look at the girls._**

 ** _"Make sure to never again mess with Tsu-chan after this trip. If not, you not gonna escape out safely," threatened Lussuria before he soon joined Squalo._**

 ** _/_**

 ** _Tsuna give the pink bunny toy that he gets to Chrome. Chrome blushed lightly before taking the toy with a smile. He somehow feels uneasy since he entered the park. Then, he looked at the roller coaster. He could saw how Kei's and Kirito's face almost lost their color. Quickly, he dashed toward the place that his intuition screamed for him to go._**

 ** _"Where are you going, Sawada?" shouted Hana when she saw Tsuna headed somewhere._**

 ** _"I will come back later," shouted Tsuna back. Just then he arrived at the room that has the sign 'Control Room' on the door. Nervously, he opened the door and was shocked to see what inside the room. Lambo is currently pushing every button available on the control panel and what shock Tsuna the most that Futa also joined Lambo. And then Tsuna did what he always done the best. He screamed in surprise._**

 ** _"Gyaaa! Lambo! Futa! What're you doing here?" said Tsuna, quickly grabbed Lambo. He pressed the AUTO button that successfully returned back the game setting back to normal._**

 ** _"Now tell me, what're you doing here? Playing with all those things, it dangerous," said Tsuna sternly and glaring at the boys. Seeing Tsuna, who lost his patience, instantly set the boys to cry. Tsuna was taken aback when he saw their crying, crouching and brought them to his hugs. Successfully, the boy cries died out._**

 ** _"Now, could you tell me how do get in here?" asked Tsuna gently._**

 ** _"Lambo just want to have fun. Lambo was so bored with all those waiting," protested Lambo._**

 ** _"Who're you waiting for?" asked Tsuna. Crap! If Lambo tell everything today, they doomed._**

 ** _"Lambo was waiting for you. Lambo miss you, y'know?" said Lambo. Tsuna giggled a bit and cradle Lambo and holding hands with Futa, walking out of the control room._**

 ** _"Thanks for waiting for me but next time make sure you didn't step to any control room, okay? That place is dangerous, you could get hurt," advice Tsuna, approaching his group._**

 ** _"Alright, Tsuna-nii," said Futa in understanding meanwhile Lambo just brushed it off like he used to be._**

 ** _/_**

 ** _Giotto appeared in the control room. He looked at Kei and Kirito who rushed out to find dustbin to throw up what's inside their stomach that could get out. Giotto's face darkened and evil smirk plastered on his face._**

 ** _"You're lucky that my cute Tsuna appeared in time just before you find yourself in the other world. But this is not the end. This is only a beginning," chuckled Giotto darkly._**

 ** _"Oi, get those stupid laugh off," said G, knocking Giotto's head._**

 ** _"You ruined the moment, G," said Giotto, frustrated and he started to pull on G's hair. The fight between those two dead friends begins once again._**

 ** _FLASHBACK ENDS_**

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 ****Delfi- i decided to name vongola's dolphin as Delfi because dolphin in Italian is Delfine, i think. i only used google translate to know the italian.. correct me if i'm wrong**

 ***Alo- Squalo's box weapon. In Reborn wiki, i read Sualo nicknamed his box weapon animal as Alo.**

 **A/N: ALRIGHT EVERYONE, THAT'S IT FOR TODAY**

 **BEL: USHISHISHI, DID YOU FORGET ABOUT ME? *taking out his knife***

 **ME: OF COURSE I DIDN'T FORGET ABOUT YOU BEL. BUT YOU WILL NOT APPEAR NOW. MAYBE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

 **BEL:OH OKAY THEN. AS LONG AS I APPEARED IN THIS STORY, USHISHISHI**

 **ME: GLAD YOU LIKE IT... JAA NE~ *waves goodbye***


	9. Chapter 9

**KHR DONT BELONG TO ME**

 **WARNING: GRAMMAR MISTAKE, WRONG USE OF WORD AND WRONG SPELLING...  
**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 9: YUMMY DINNER**

Tsuna entered the dining room. He was a little late because he has to accompany Lambo to go to the toilet. He sat beside Gokudera and grabbed a bowl of spaghetti. Before he able to scoop the spaghetti, someone harshly took it from him.

"Go fill in the Bolognese sauce, Dame-Tsuna," said Kei, scooping the spaghetti.

Didn't want to argue with them, Tsuna take the bowl and before he can moved to the kitchen, a voice shouted to him.

"Don't forget to bring out dessert, servant," said Kirito smugly. Tsuna sighed before nodded slightly.

/

"How dare they treat my descendant like a servant?" said Giotto in anger. He scratched the wooden door out of anger.

"Nufufufu, Tsunayoshi was currently on his way here," said Daemon, appeared behind Giotto.

"They probably joking," said G, appeared after that.

"Joke or not, now it's my time to shine. Give me **_that_** , Daemon," said Giotto, extended his hand toward Daemon. Daemon chuckled before taking out a vial from his jacket. G instantly paled when he saw Giotto asked Daemon to take out his secret weapon.

"What are you going to do with _**that**_ , Giotto?" asked G nervously. Giotto couldn't think to kill those bullies, right? Giotto placed his finger on his mouth as if signalling G to keep quiet. He approached the sauce pot. Giotto darkly chuckled as he poured the content of the vial inside the sauce.

"Giotto!" exclaimed G in surprise. Daemon grabbed his mouth and disappeared, along with Giotto.

"Take as much as you can, Tsuna. Let those guys taste this yummy dinner I prepared for them," chuckled Giotto, just before he disappeared.

"Did I just mishear Primo's voice earlier?" asked Tsuna when he entered the kitchen. He spotted the pot and instantly filled the bowl with the sauce.

/

Tsuna placed the bowl on the dining table. Just when he prepared want to taste the dinner, someone grabbed his hand.

'What is it again at this time?' thought Tsuna, feeling irritated. He is very hungry right now. Just when he turned to look at the person, he surprised to see Nono smiling at him.

"Tsuna-kun, would you mind to accompany me to have dinner outside? I'm kinda boring tasting the same meal," asked Nono. Tsuna nodded shyly before he know it, he been dragged out of the dining room.

The students shrugged their shoulder, decided to ignore the old man closeness toward Tsuna. The old man probably just pities Tsuna for being so useless. They started to eat again but they noticed the guardians and Tsuna's group didn't taste the food for a second time.

"You guys not eating?" asked Kirito, slurping the spaghetti.

"It is fine, you can eat it all. We kind of full already," said Yamamoto.

/

"How could you poured out the whole content inside the pot?" asked G in irritation. They really did plan on revenge, but not killing them.

"What's wrong, is it not enough? Do you want me to pour out more?" asked Giotto playfully.

"It is more than enough! Just one drop is enough. You should know you used it before on Lampo, right? He was send to the hospital because of hemorrhoids for crying out loud" said G in anger.

"Ah, now that you mentioned it, I remembered it. Well, let us considered it just an accident," said Giotto. G facepalm. He just hoped Tsuna didn't catch on Giotto's sadism and masochist personality.

"You done an excellent work, Primo," said Reborn, entered the room.

"I guess tonight the toilet will be full house," smirked Giotto. Just after he said that, they can hear the student running outside in the hallways while shouting 'The toilet is mine'

G looked at the empty vial. He wondered if the student gonna survive their chronic diarrhea after tasted the altered sauce.

He remembered once when Kuro-Giotto emerged when Lampo accidentally ate Giotto's favorite shortcake. In anger, Giotto used a drop of **_that_** on a cake and gives it to Lampo to taste it. In the end, let us just say, Lampo end up detained in hospital cause of dehydration and hemorrhoids.

"You're up next, Arcobaleno," said Giotto, earning a smirk from Reborn.

 **TO BE CONTINUE...**

 **A/N: I'M SO SORRY THAT IT KINDA SHORT... AND CAN YOU GUESS WHAT ' _that'_ IS? I GIVE YOU CHOCOLATE IF YOU GUESS T RIGHT...**


	10. IMPORTANT!

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **/**

 **I'm sorry this isn't a chapter. This is just an announcement. An announcement that I will no longer upload any chapter/ stories in the ... if you really want to read my stories/update, please go to the wattpad and find me by the username KouMamoru… I made quite a lot of KHR stories there that I didn't upload here…I'm so sorry… Thanks for all your support and favorites/ follows**


	11. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

 **I DONT OWN KHR**

 **WARNING: GRAMMAR MISTAKE, WRONG USE OF WORDS/ SENTENCES/ SPELLINGS**

/

The students grabbed their stomach. It was still painful. For a whole night, they didn't asleep. They keep going back and forth toward the toilet.

"Students," announced Reborn.

"Yes, Reborn-sensei?" groaned the students in pain.

"Beside me here is a professional doctor. He will give your medicine for your stomachache," said Reborn as he introduced Verde to them.

Verde and Reborn smirked. They had prepared everything. They only need the participants to get their plans to work who are the students.

/

"Tsuna-kun, come on. Wake up, wake up, wake up," said Kyoko shook Tsuna's body.

"Kyoko-chan, I'm sorry. I can't move. I'm full," said Tsuna, sleepily before he burped once again.

"What's happened to you, Boss?" asked Chrome in worry. She placed her hands on Tsuna's forehead to see if he had a fever but he didn't.

"Yesterday, I ate too much," said Tsuna, "Ugh, my stomach gonna burst," groaned Tsuna while holding his stomach.

"What did you eat, Sawada?" asked Hana, looking at the brunette's face started to turn green.

"Cakes," just after Tsuna said that, he rushed to the bathroom to vomit out his stomach content.

"I guess we just stay in this room today," said Kyoko in worry. Both Chrome and Hana nodded.

/

"Where are we going next, Reborn-sensei?" said one of the boys in excitement. Of course, he is happy because his stomachache was healed when he take a pill from the scientist.

"We're not going anywhere. We're gonna have special training today," said Reborn. Just after that, Reborn guided them to the empty field which is beside the mansion.

Suddenly, they're all startled with a gasp of horror. They turned around and saw the scientist earlier looked at the empty jar in horror. While on his other hand, he holds another jar.

"Crap, Reborn. I just gave them the wrong medicine. It was a pill of deathly cancer that I developed," said Verde, couldn't hide his amusement.

"WHAT?!" exclaimed the students in surprise. Reborn and the guardians tried their best to hold their laugh. To act serious, he grabbed the empty jars on Verde's hand and read the description.

"Wao, it is deathly one you created there, buddy," said Reborn, playfully punched Verde's shoulder.

"Please be serious. Our life at stake here," shouted the girls in anger. Reborn looked at the students.

 _'I don't ever care about it,'_ thought Reborn and the guardians in unison.

"Let's see what's the description wrote here," said Reborn as he read the description.

"Wao, all deathly cancer was gathered and combined to create this one pill," smiled Reborn. Verde only chuckled. "Who you really want to kill, Verde?" laughed Reborn.

"Them?" said Verde, looked at the students. The students flinched in fright.

"Nice joke. Hmm, what's more? The consumer will die after two hours consuming it," said Reborn. Some of the students already faint in surprise.

"How much time is it since they consumed it?" asked Reborn to the guardians.

"If I'm not mistaken, it had been 45 minutes, sir," said Yamamoto.

"Did you bring the antidotes?" asked Reborn, directing at Verde.

"I did," said Verde, showed another jar.

"Give me that," shouted Kei, tried to grab the jar by force. But, the jar disappeared and appeared on Reborn's hand.

"You're not getting a tiny taste of this antidote, until you grabbed that flag over there," said Reborn, pointed at the flag, just at the other end of the empty field.

/

The students scoffed. It was just a simple task. They just needed to run toward the flag and grabbed it to get the antidote.

"First, I will demonstrate to you guys this is not just a simple empty field," said Reborn, snapped his fingers.

The guardians lined at the starter. Just after Reborn blow the whistle, the guardians ran into the field. But, their movements were so fast that they couldn't see anything. They only see the guardians just run through the empty field without anything dangerous coming toward them. Just after ten minutes, the guardians were able to grab the flag without any scratches, but something unusual. It is because Gokudera been holding a special designed knife.

"Shishishi, I didn't see that you managed to catch it, Hayato-kun," chuckled a blond prince suddenly appeared beside Reborn.

"Reborn-san, are you sure this supposed to be a training field?" shouted Gokudera from the other end.

"We didn't even break a sweat to the extreme," shouted Ryohei.

"You almost make me deaf, lawn head," shouted Gokudera back in anger.

"You told me? You should hear your own shouting?" shouted Ryohei back and the bickering started once again.

"You have to calm down, both of you," said Yamamoto, tried to calm down both of the guardians but his attempt seems futile in stopping those two. Meanwhile for the skylark and pineapple head, they started with their constant fight again despite the urge they been holding down for two days.

/

"Do they always act like that?" asked Verde toward Reborn.

"Always," grunted Reborn in frustration.

"I wonder what strength the young Vongola have to stop them?" whispered Verde toward himself.

"Okay, ignore them," said Reborn, directing his attention toward the students.

"You guys see the demonstration, right? Do exactly as they did. You better be hurry because you only got one hour left," said Reborn.

"What if we didn't make it?" asked of the girls.

"Well, I guess, the hospital wouldn't mind if we sent them extra cadaver today," said Reborn.

"I'll bet they will be really happy, kora," another one appeared dressed in military suit.

/

"Get ready, set, go," announced Skull who just arrived at the moment. The students started to enter the field.

Just after a few steps inside the field they know they were wrong. Well, what the students thought this empty field isn't just a harmless empty field. It was a death trap, ready to kill them anytime. They didn't assign themselves for this.

"Duck," shouted one of the girls to her friends when she noticed numerous dancing airborne knives was heading for her head.

"Thank you," said the girl and she stepped into something that created a beeping sound.

"Not yet," shouted a boy, glomping the girl in just the moment the landmine exploded.

"They really want to kill us," said the boy, looked at the start line and saw how smirk decorated the fedora man's face.

/

"There goes another explosion, music to my ears. How many were them again?" asked Reborn in delightful.

"A hundred or so? I lost count at the ninety-nine," said Collonello.

"They were some tough brat. I wondered who will step on the last one," smirked Lal, looking at the progress.

"They will be some excellent laboratory specimen. Would you mind if I take their body to my lab if any of them die?" asked Verde.

"For someone as young as them, their organs must be in good condition. I wonder how much I will get by selling those to the black market," said Mammon darkly, imagined the money in his hand.

"You people are sick!" cried Skull. He was instantly shut up when he received glare from Reborn.

"Do you want to join them, lackey?" asked Reborn.

"G-gomennasai, Reborn-senpai. Help me, Lal-nee," stuttered Skull in fear, hiding behind Lal. Lal only sighed

/

Kei looked in horror. There were some of his friends stuck in a cage with a pack of wolves who looked like they haven't eating anything for days. They were some of the girls fell into a pit of mud that caused them to scream hysterically. Other than that, they were a pool of sulphuric acid and lucky no one had ever fall in it just yet. Not to mention, hidden landmine on the ground that almost every one of them stepped on it.

Just after a few steps, he feels something just dropped behind him. He turned to look and gasped in horror. It was a freaking stone brick. Where did that come from?

"Giotto, what're you doing?" shouted G in anger.

"I missed. It was this close G and I could almost send him to the afterlife," said Giotto, looking at G. Yes, he is the one who purposely dropped the brick.

"You're not freakingly killing anybody," said G, tugged Giotto's ear. "Now, let's get you back into the ring," said G, dragging Giotto while tugging his ears.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Giotto shouted in pain.

/

"Kei!" shouted Kirito as he pushed Kei out of way when he stepped onto another landmine.

"Kirito!" shouted Kei back when the landmine exploded. He quickly grabbed Kirito's hands.

"Wake up, buddy! You can't leave me here! Who gonna be there watching my back when I punched Dame-Tsuna square in the face," sobbed Kei as he cried on Kirito's chest.

"Y-you have t-to finish this, Kei. A-avenge me," said Kirito before he fainted.

Kei looked up and wiped his tears. He stands up and quickly ran toward the flag and ignored the attack that heading toward him. He grabbed the flag and the students who saw it roared in happiness. The match has ended.

/

Reborn scowled when he saw something unexpected happen. Slowly he made way toward the other end.

"Well, too bad the hospital wouldn't get any extra cadaver today," said Verde who followed Reborn.

"You were serious?" asked Skull in surprise, still staying behind Lal for protection.

"Nobody said it was a joke, genius," said Mammon.

/

"Did you hear that?" asked Tsuna when he woke up from his sleep.

"Hear what, Tsuna-kun?" asked Kyoko.

"Explosions,"

"It probably the fireworks from the town, Boss," said Chrome nervously.

But, Tsuna didn't easily accept that. He completely wondered what he heard was wrong or right. He decided to take a look. Kyoko and Chrome tried to stop him from advanced any further but they were easily defeated. Tsuna still decided to see what's wrong. Kyoko and Chrome thought nervously. What will happen if Tsuna did find out about this revenge thing?

/

"Congratulations you had passed your challenges. Here, like I promised, the antidote," said Reborn, handed the students the antidote. The students instantly gulped down.

Just after that Reborn caught sight of Chrome tried to warn him about something. Just after that, he caught sight of mop of brown hair, he instantly pressed a button on a remote control and the traps instantly get inside the underground.

Just after Kei caught sight of Tsuna accompanied by Kyoko, he grumbled in anger. He stormed toward Tsuna and stopped in front of him. He failed to catch sight of how pale Tsuna is.

"Where are you all this time, Dame-Tsuna? Are you lazying around with the girls? You think you got full authorities of this mansion just because that old man treated you well?" said Kei in anger as he jabbed Tsuna's chest continuously. He pushed Tsuna off and fortunately Chrome caught him in time before he falls to the ground. Luckily, Tsuna was still dizzy so he didn't actually listen to Kei's shouting.

"We were almost be kill-," shouted Kei. Kyoko and the other fisted up their knuckles in anger. Looking at Kyoko's expression at that time, know what she must do.

"Look Boss, flying penguins," shouted Chrome while pointed towards the sky. Tsuna turned to look at the rare sight of flying penguins.

Just after the moment Tsuna turned his head toward the sky, Kyoko punched Kei square on the face that cause him to fall on the ground. The students gasped in surprise when they saw something unexpected. Kei was far more than surprise saw Kyoko crouching down at him and grabbed his neck shirt.

"If you utter a word about this to Tsuna, you will get something worse than this," threatened Kyoko.

"There were no flying penguins, Chrome," said Tsuna.

"I thought they were. Now, let's get you back inside. You need rest," said Chrome, guiding the dizzy Tsuna back to his room.

"After all, this whole class trip is just our revenge plan for your wrongdoings to Tsuna," whispered Kyoko. She looked like a gangster when she acted like that.

The students widened their eyes in surprise. Just who are these people?

"We are the mafia," answered Reborn, answering their unsaid question.

 **TO BE CONTINUED..**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **disclaimer: khr don't belong to me**

 **warning: grammar mistake, spelling error, wrong use of words, etc**

/

The classmates were trembling hard. It was almost midnight but they can't get the new information off their mind. They were in freaking mafia castle. Mafia family that is more like a yakuza for cying out loud. What kind of mess did they have had themselves into?

"Hey, let's get out of here before they literally killed us and sold our organ?" suggested one of the boys.

"But, we didn't have any money," said one of the girls in worry. They all just one thought, and that is to get out from this mansion immediately and quietly.

"It is fine, I told my dad to book tickets for us. When we get back, you pay it back to me," said Kei. Others only nodded. Finally decided to packing up and met an hour later, they disperse to their room.

None of them noticed the snow white owl who resting on one branch of the tree outside.

 _'Kufufu, no way we make you escape this so easily,'_

/

 **One hour later...**

"You guys ready?" asked Kei, looking at his fellow classmates. They nodded. Kei who act as the leader, peeked out of the door to see if the hallways was clear or not. Once he sure that was clear, he gave signal and all of them walked quietly on the hallways.

Suddenly, they stopped their track when they heard some bone cracking sound. One of the girls who own the flashlight directed it toward the source. And the scene caused all of them to hysterically shrieking.

What they just see is probably gonna be nightmare to them. A few feet in front of them were Hibari, still wearing his school uniform, but he didn't wear his usual jacket (I don't know what it's called). He was wearing a mantel while blood decorated his white school shirt. He was holding a human leg and a human hand on both of his hands. Blood drooling down from his mouth to his chin and he has a two long sharp fangs that make him looked like a vampire.

"Blood. I want your sweet blood, that's gonna make me live for another 100 years," said Hibari, throwing the hand and leg and ran toward them. Not wanting for any second, almost all of them ran while screaming hysterically. Some of them completely passed out on the spot.

 **GROUP A**

They continued to run until they bumped into something. They looked up and saw glowing giant back. The giant turned back and looked down at them. He squatted down and extended his hands. But, because of the fear, they slapped those hands away. A bad move, indeed because as soon as they touch him, they feel electric pulse running in their body and they passed out while an afro-like hair because of the electric shock. The giant was dumbfounded when he saw they passed out when he did nothing wrong to him. Then, he heard a cheerful laugh right behind him.

"What did I done wrong, Byakuran-sama?" asked Ghost, looked at Byakuran who walked toward him.

"You had done nothing wrong, Ghost. In fact, you done it perfectly,"

"But, I didn't do anything,"

"That's right and that is perfect. Come on, let's go. About them, don't worry. The maid will clean up the 'garbage'," said Byakuran, disappearing with Ghost.

 **GROUP B**

The group slowing the running pace and tried to catch up their breath. But, suddenly they feel goosebumps when they heard a faint crying of a girl. They gulped before finding the source, hoping in their heart that is wouldn't be something other than human.

They came across with a young girl that looks like he still in her elementary school. She has light blue colour hair and bright blue eye colour.

"Why are you crying, young girl?" asked Kei to the girl.

"I can't find my legs," sobbed the girl.

"W-What?" stuttered Kei before he looked down and saw her lower half body wasn't there. Her waist completely made out of the water.

"Please help me looked for my legs," pleaded the girl. The boy gulped when the girl's face started to darken a bit. "Or I'll be taking yours," said Bluebell darkly that cause the boy to literally piss in their pants and ran away.

"Good job, Bluebell," said Yuni appeared from the dark.

"Yuni-chan," exclaimed Bluebell before hugged Yuni.

"Let's go back home. I'm sure that was enough lessons for them tonight," said Yuni.

/

 **NEXT MORNING...**

"Where are you going, Tsuna-sama?" asked the head butler when he saw Tsuna was done packing his bags.

"Eh, isn't today the last day we're here?" asked Tsuna back in confusion.

"Well, most of your classmate was down with fever. So Reborn-san told me to tell you that you all probably leave tomorrow," said the head butler.

"Oh, ok then. Now, where are they?" asked Tsuna.

"In the medical room," said the head butler. Tsuna nodded and head towards the medical room.

Once he opened the medical room, his eyes almost popped out from his socket when he saw almost his classmates was lying there. Once they all noticed Tsuna was there, they got up from their bed and grabbed Tsuna.

"Forgive us, Tsuna. We promised we never bully you again but please let us go out from here alive. We don't want to die," cried the classmates.

"What're you guys talking about?" asked Tsuna in confusion. Then, his intuition kicked in. They are so gonna get a punishment.

His aura around him changed that cause the classmates distancing themselves from him. They just hope they didn't push a trigger of Tsuna's personality that they didn't know about.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	13. OMAKE 2

**Omake 2**

 **DISCLAIMER: KHR DON'T BELONG TO ME**

 **STARRING: GIOTTO AND RICARDO**

 **WARNING: GRAMMAR MISTAKE, SPELLING ERROR, WRONG USE OF WORDS, ETC**

/

 **In the Spirit of Ring World**

"Ricardo, Ricardo," said Giotto in cheerful voice.

"What is it? Can't you see I'm busy," asked Ricardo in irritation.

"I love you," said Giotto with shining eyes. Ricardo looked at Giotto in suspicion.

"I didn't know that you were heading toward that kind of relationship. Sorry, I have to reject your confession because I'm straight," said Ricardo, distancing himself from Giotto.

"What're you talking about?" asked Giotto in confusion.

"Well, just now you confessed to me that you loved me?"

"Who said it was a confession, baka?!" yelled Giotto.

"It is just my gratitude. For this one, I didn't angry with you for changing my Vongola to mafia group. You should see their expression. It was priceless," chuckled Giotto darkly in one corner.

"Whatever. Don't drag me down with you if you so-called cute grandson find out the truth," said Ricardo while slurping his cup ramen.

 **TO BE CONTINUED..**


	14. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12:**

 **disclaimer: khr don't belong to me...  
**

 **warning: grammar mistake, typo(s), wrong use of words,etc  
**

 **/  
**

His aura around him changed that cause the classmates distancing themselves from him. They just hope they didn't push a trigger of Tsuna's personality that they didn't know about.

"Christine," called Tsuna in serious voice. a maid quickly rushing in.

"Yes, Tsuna-sama?"

"I want you to gather my guardians, Reborn, Xanxus, Squalo at the living room immediately," ordered Tsuna, furiously heading out from the medical room. The maid paled in fright, quickly done what Tsuna has ordered her to.

 **Few minutes later...**

Reborn, Tsuna's guardians, Xanxus and Squalo were currently battling with their inner self. Too bad they didn't shut the student's mouth. Now, they got themselves into trouble.

Slowly, Reborn opened the door and stepped inside, followed by others. There they see Tsuna sitting on a single sofa while crossing his legs.

"I been waiting for you," said Tsuna, smiling at them. But, they all know too well that that smile isn't his usual smile.

"S-sorry we're late, Judaime," stuttered Gokudera in fear. Although Tsuna was smiling at that moment, the air around him sends them chills.

"It's fine. In fact, I didn't give any time limits," said Tsuna, uncrossed his legs. Slowly, he stood up and slowly approached them. Because of fear, they stand still.

"Say again, Reborn. Why did you plan this whole class trip?" asked Tsuna, stopped a few feet in front of them.

"T-to show Italy to you guys," stuttered Reborn, trying his best to cover his fears.

"I see," said Tsuna, smiling even more sweetly than before.

"But, you know I hated lies," said Tsuna, taking a step forward. At the same moment, the guardians, Reborn, Xanxus and Squalo take a step backwards.

"You do know what is the punishment for those who lied to me, right?" said Tsuna, taking another step. Everytime he take a step forward, they will take another step backwards.

"We didn't lie to you," said Yamamoto. They find no way out, when their back touched the wall. Now, they see a dangerous smile appeared on Tsuna's face.

"You obviously know that I hate people lied to me," said Tsuna, closing up the gap. They paled in fright and holding on their breath because of the sudden chilling air.

"Let me show you what I'll do once I found out I been fooled by some lie," said Tsuna darkly, instantly his eye color changed to the orange ones. Now, they could only hope that Tsuna still have some mercy in his heart, not ending their lives at this moment.

 **(A/N: 'Punishment time'- It was too gruesome for me to write and for the minors to read so I leaving it to your creative imagination)**

Tsuna opened the living room door with a satisfied smile. He walked out the door while dusting his hand off. He continued to walk to his bedroom to get a rest after his workout.

Feeling worried for Tsuna's victim inside, head butler with a few maids rushed inside. They could only gasped in horror when the saw the bloody human pile made from the guardians, Reborn, Xanxus and Squalo.

"Judaime gotten strong, I'm so proud of you,"

"Sawada's punch is EXTREME as ever,"

"Hahaha, I thought we gonna die today,"

"I need to fight that carnivore, next time,"

"Kufufu, you interested me, Tsunayoshi,"

"Voii, he had gained my respect now,"

"I thought him well,"

"Ughh, my back. I'm gonna killed that Trash,"

The moment they were escorted to the medical room, the classmates could only gaped in horror when they looked at the injury Tsuna done to the guardians, Reborn, Xanxus and Squalo. Now, they're sure didn't want to get on Tsuna's bad side anymore.

/

 **NEXT MORNING...**

"Let go of him, Byakuran-sama. You have to get your work done today," said Kikiyo, struggling to get Byakuran letting go of Tsuna from his bone-crushing hug.

"No, I couldn't bear to stay away from Tsu-chan. Why did you have to leave so soon?" said Byakuran, tightening his hug. Tsuna's face almost turned blue because lack of air. Finally, it took both Kikyo and Zakuro to pry Byakuran off Tsuna. Both of them struggled to bring Byakuran back to his car without drawing other people attention. That is because Byakuran continued to cry for Tsuna's name until the car drove off.

"He acted more like a kid each passing days," said Reborn, holding his hand's cast.

"Tsuna-kun," called Timoteo. Tsuna turned and looked at him. Timoteo handed an envelope toward Tsuna. Tsuna looked at it in question.

"Give this to your Mom. Don't opened it, okay?" said Timoteo, smiling at Tsuna.

"Alright, Grandpa," said Tsuna, circling his hand around Timoteo's neck. Their bonding time was cut when they heard the gasp of the classmates.

"This old man is your grandpa, Sawada?" asked all of them in unison.

"Eh, I haven't told you?" asked Tsuna innocently. They responded by shaking their head in denial.

"Tsuna here is my grandson and my successor," said Timoteo.

The answer that Timoteo just give to them didn't enough to break them off from their fear. If Tsuna's grandfather is a mafia boss and Tsuna is his successor, does that mean Tsuna is gonna be a future boss of the Mafia. And for all this time, they been bullied him for who knows how long.

"Don't worry, we're not gonna killed you or sell your organ," said Timoteo, assuring the frightened classmates. Timoteo looked at Tsuna who approached his guardians.

"Well we won't do it if you promised you won't do any harm to him anymore. If you do it, we would consider it as an attempt to harm the successor and the punishment, I must tell you is not a light punishment," said Timoteo, still maintaining his smile. But, they know he threatened them while maintaining his so-called gentle grandfather personality.

Fearing for their live to be taken away from them, they made a promise to never done any harm to Tsuna anymore.

 **THE END...**

 **A/N: this is the end... after all the hardship and struggle i finally able to complete this story... first of all, before I do the closing, I'm so sorry if this story didn't meet your expectation because i'm really not good at this kind of story... second, thank you for all your votes and views... arigatou gozaimasu... and to those who comment, votes, view I really appreciated it... thank you soo much... I love you guys...**


	15. OMAKE 3

**OMAKE 3**

"Welcome home, Tsu-kun. How's the trip?" asked Nana lovingly while Tsuna, Lambo, Futa and Reborn just arrived home.

"Fine. It was fine," smiled Tsuna at Nana. Then, Tsuna rummaged his backpack while handing the brown envelope to her. Nana looked at her son in question.

"Grandpa told me to give it to you. His little souvenir, I think," said Tsuna. Nana smirked before taking the envelope. Tsuna was shocked to see his mother's smirk.

'Am I just seeing things? Probably since I'm very tired from the flight,' thought Tsuna while massaging his temple.

"Look how exhausted you are, Tsu-kun. Why don't you go up to rest? Once I finished cooking, I wake you up," said Nana. Tsuna nodded in silent before climbing upstairs to go to his bedroom.

/

Nana entered her room upstairs before pressed some button on remote control and a secret door was opened at the white wall. Nana stepped inside and light turned on automatically. She opened the envelope and took out the content and it is revealed to be the candid photograph that Nono took about their revenge to the bully, including the one where Kyoko punched the boy in the face. She must say that was her favorite.

Nana carefully put the picture in the last page of her thick album before placing it on the rack. She was startled when she heard the phone rang in that room.

"Hello?"

"Hello,Nana. Did you get it?"

"Yes, I got it, Nono. Thanks a lot,"

"I'm glad to hear it. Iemitsu told me that he will return to Japan soon,"

"Okay. I can't wait to show him my new collection of Tsuna's bully picture," chuckled Nana. Nono only laughed before they say their goodbye.

"Ah, there goes another collection of my Tsu-kun's bully picture. That made it the 20th album of them," smiled Nana.

"I can't wait for Iemitsu to see this," said Nana while walking out of the room and goes to wake Tsuna for the dinner.

THE END


End file.
